1. Field
The present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus, communication system, communication control method, and communication control program stored in a recording medium, and more specifically to an apparatus, system, method, and control program stored in a recording medium each of which manages execution of a communication task.
2. Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-30625 discloses a remote communication management system in which various communication apparatuses on a network are managed using a management apparatus. As one example of the communication apparatus to be managed by the management apparatus, a projector apparatus having the communicating function may be provided such that an image may be projected through the projector apparatus. In order to communicate with the other apparatuses on the network, the projector apparatus executes one or more communication tasks, for example, during the activation process or the projection process. This, however, tends to slow down the activation or projection process, as the projector apparatus needs to additionally process the communication tasks while performing the activation or projection process.